1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decision apparatus for displaying replacing time of engine oil for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, for decision of time for replacing engine oil for an automobile, there have been employed, generally, a method using a certain period as a standard (for example, the oil is replaced every three months or six months after start of use), and a method using a running distance as a standard (for example, the oil is replaced every 3000 km or 6000 km).
However, the aforesaid methods are merely employed as a standard and do not correspond to degradation of oil caused by a difference in the travelling conditions of automobiles. There was a gap therebetween. That is, in automobiles which often run on crowded roads or mountain paths, the running distance is short despite much rotation of the engine. In such a case, the engine oil severely becomes degraded, and in the replacement of oil using the certain period or the distance as the standard as described above, the life of the engine is shortened.
In view of the foregoing, it is a task of the present invention to display a replacing time of engine oil in conformity with the travelling conditions of automobiles.